Fall In Love
by LovelyMina
Summary: Saat Rose Weasley, memutuskan pilihanya kepada seorang penyihir berambut pirang musang seperti musuh ayahnya dulu (mungkin musuh hingga sekarang)/ One Shoot/ ScoRose/


Fall In Love

.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Rose W & Scorpius M

Disclamer: J. K. Rowlling

By: LovelyMina

* * *

.

.

Kastil Hogwarts terlihat indah dengan ditutupi lapisan salju yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu muncul, karna bulan ini memang memasuki musim salju di daerah Hogwarts.

Kini kita beralih ke dalam sebuah kamar perempuan tingkat 5 dari asrama Gryffindor

"Ayolah Rose, kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Mary Adney seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu ia tampak sebal dengan tingkah Rose pagi ini

"Sudah kubilang hari ini adalah hari petaka bagiku jadi jangan bangunkan aku." Rose Weasley kembali menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat nan lembut milik dirinya

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia Mary, memang setiap ia kebagian patroli malam dengan si Malfoy pirang itu, sikap Rose berubah menjadi lebih sensitive dari biasanya," ucap Jean si gadis berambut pirang sepinggang ini hafal betul semua prilaku teman sekamarnya yang satu ini

"Tapi…., terserahlah jam pertama kita Transfigurasi dengan Prof. McGonagall." Mary mendesah pelan pasrah dengan sikap Rose yang selalu seperti ini

"Beruntunglah kita tidak jadi Prefek seperti dia," canda Jean kepada Mary dan Lucy teman sekamar mereka

Yeah, si sulung dari pasangan Ronald dan Hermione Weasley ini berhasil dengan mulusnya menjadi Prefek Gryffindor langsung Rekomendasi dari kepala sekolah kita Prof. McGonagall kita yang tegas.

"Baiklah kalian menang, kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul," ujar Rose langsung saja bangkit dari Kasur dan beranjak pergi menuju ke kamar mandi Jean dan yang lainya mengangguk cepat langsung saja pergi membawa tas mereka masing–masing bergegas menuju Great Hall untuk mengisi perut mereka masing–masing.

Selesai mandi dan merapihkan seluruh buku untuk hari ini Rose mengangkat tasnya dan menyampirkanya di pundaknya dan turun, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat kehitaman sepunggung kelas 6 seangkatan dengan si kembar Weasley dan James serta Louis.

"Rose," sapa gadis tersebut dengan ramah

"Hay Ariana." Rose balas menyapa melihat 2 buku berada di dalam dekapan Ariana

"Kau belajar larut lagi?" Tanya Rose, Ariana tersenyum

"Kau kan tau diriku bagaimana Rose," Ucap Ariana lalu mengajak Rose untuk ke Great Hall bersama.

"Aku agak heran, sebenarnya kenapa James mengincar dirimu?" Tanya Rose, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa James Sirius Potter siswa tahun ke–6 dari Asrama Gryffindor tersebut terang–terangan menyukai Ariana sejak mereka menginjak tahun pertama di Hogwarts.

"Semua orang punya alasanya masing–masing untuk menyukai seseorang." Ariana membenarkan posisi tasnya yang sedikit bergeser.

"Bukan hal itu sebenarnya yang ingin kupertanyan, tapi kenapa baru sekarang kau mengiyakan permintaan James untuk kencan akhir pekan nanti, sejak tahun ke–3, kau menolaknya bukan?" Tanya Rose dengan nada penasaran. Ariana tersenyum simpul

"Sudah saatnya aku belajar untuk mencintai seseorang, dan menurutku Jameslah orangnya," kata Ariana sambil mulai mengedarkan pandanganya

"Aku duluan Rose," ujar Ariana sambil berjalan kearah meja Ravenclaw menuju Molly Weasley anak pertama dari Percy dan Audrey Weasley yang kini berasrama di Ravenclaw.

"James beruntung memiliki Ariana," pikir Rose hingga,–BRUK–

"Kau harus memperhatikan jalanmu Weasley!" ucap Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Rose, suara orang yang begitu menyebalkan bagi dirinya, suara cowok yang selalu mencoba merebut posisinya dari peringkat angkatanya selama ini.

"Sudahlah Scorp, kau jangan mulai membuat pertengkaran," ujar Albus Severus Potter atau yang sering kita panggil Al, anak kedua dari keluarga Potter ini merupakan duplikat asli mulai dari fisik hingga sikapnya mirip dengan Harry Potter namun bedanya Albus lebih berjaya dalam pelajaran Ramuan.

"Siapa suruh sepupu ini berjalan tidak melihat arah," ujar Scorpius dengan entengnya membuat Mood Rose yang saat ini mulai bisa santai jadi kembali sebal tingkat dewa

"Sekali duakali tidak masalah Tuan muda Malfoy," ucap Rose penuh penekanan

"Seingatku ini sudah yang ke 4 kalinya dalam tahun ini," ucap Scorpius masih dengan nada bak pangeran yang rupawan.

"Kau ini…" ucapan Rose terhenti melihat Mary memanggil dirinya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri dirinya

"Hay Scorpius, Al," Sapa Mary dalam hati Al bersorak ria dengan kedatangan Mary membuat Rose menelan bulat–bulat argument yang pasti sangat panjang seperti saat Hermione Granger yang notabenesang ibu menjelaskan saat pelajaran sejarah sihir.

"Hay Mary," balas Scorpius dan Al bersamaan, bedanya Scorpius datar dan Al tampak bersemangat dengan kedua pipinya sedikit merona

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat–cepat untuk sarapan guys, kami duluan Rose, Mary." Al langsung saja menggeret Scorpius menuju meja Slytherin yang berada di paling pinggir dari ke 4 meja asrama tersebut.

"Ayo kita makan Rose," ujar Mary lalu menarik tangan Rose dengan lembut untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kau kenapa Rose? Tampak tidak bersemangat," Tanya James yang duduk didepanya sambil mulai menguyak makanya, Mary yang duduk di sebelah Rose sontak terkikik geli karna Mary juga tau apa penyebab Rose jadi kurang bersemangat.

"Ternyata Malfoy itu hebat juga membuatmu tidak bernafsu makan, padahal ada bacon kesukaanmu dan tea rosella, sarapan favoritemu," sontak mendengar komentar James membuat Rose meninggikan suaranya

"APANYA YANG HEBAT HAH, ia hanya tak lebih dari seorang penyihir berambut pirang musang seperti ayahnya," kata Rose sambil mulai memakan bacon kesukaanya dengan gusar

Sedang Fred dan James tertawa mendengar penuturan Rose, Mary dan Jean juga ikut tertawa.

"Rose kau kenapa?" Tanya Ariana menghampiri meja Gryffindor

"Hay Evans," selalu saja begitu setiap James melihat Ariana di sekitar tak ada satu haripun James tidak menyapa gadis bermarga Evans ini.

"Kau pasti menungguku, so sweet sekali Evans, ayo kita pergi ke kelas bersama !" ujar James dengan segera berdiri siap untuk pergi ke kelas

"Sorry Potter, tapi aku kesini untuk menjemput Mandy, jadi jangan terlalu berharap bye semua," ujar Ariana sambil berjalan pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya

"Sabar Sobat, mungkin ia bukan untukmu," kata Fred dengan nada yang berlebih–lebihan

"Hanya Ariana yang dapat menolak pesona dariku," kata James dengan gigihnya

"Maka dari itu aku menyukainya dan kini mungkin sudah berubah mencintainya My Princess Evansku," lanjut James semua yang mendengar Sweatdrop mendengar kelanjutan ucapan James, mungkin memang ucapanya biasa tapi masalahnya James bertingkah layaknya seorang pangeran yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Dasar Opera sabun," ucap Lucy lalu bangkit pergi bersama Rose, Mary dan Jean menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

"Hey Rose, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mary dengan khawatir pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu ini jarang sekali melamun ralat tidak pernah melamun apalagi dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi yang merupakan pelajaran favorite Rose, sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah sang putra tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy kita yang terhormat ini.

Pelajaran Transfigurasi berlangsung cukup cepat mungkin karna semua anak menikmati proses pengajaran dari Professor. McGonagall yang membawa pelajaran dengan agak santai dan rileks hari ini.

"Sehabis ini pelajaran apa?" Tanya Jean sambil membetulkan pita yang terpasang cantik di rambut pirangnya

"Tidak ada, Professor. Sprout sedang ada keperluan ke St. Mungo untuk membantu para Healer jadi jam kita kosong." Ucap Mary sambil memandang jadwal pelajaran miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menonton latihan Qudditch nanti sore?" Tanya Lucy

"Jadi benar kalian akan latihan nanti sore?" Tanya Mary, Lucy mengangguk antusias

"Nanti kami bertiga akan kesana untuk menonton kalian latihan," kata Mary pada Lucy yang saat itu menjabat sebagai salah satu dari Chaser dari Tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

Sore itu sehabis para siswa Hogwarts belajar dari pagi, ada yang berjalan–jalan santai di dekat tepi danau hitam, atau menghabiskan waktunya duduk di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan setumpuk tugas dari para Professor yang bisa sampai bermeter–meter perkamen, dan bagi mereka yang lapar mungkin Great Hall cocok karna para peri rumah selalu memberikan makanan yang enak dan nikmat saat jam minum tea hadir pada setiap sore.

"Yeah Bagus sekali," ucap Jean dan Mary bersamaan sedang Rose dengan cueknya membuka buku sejarah sihir dan mulai membacanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini," gerutu Jean melihat Rose sibuk membaca buku yang mungkin telah di baca lebih dari 3 kali dalam 1 bulan ini.

"Hay!" sapa Al dan Scorpius bersamaan dari belakang, membuat Jean memekik kaget Mary mengelus dadanya berusaha rileks sedang Rose, gadis itu diam padahal dalam hati jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jangan lupa jawabanmu saat patrol nanti," bisik Scorpius pelan sehingga hanya Rose yang mendengarnya, Rose menoleh melihat Al dan Scorpius sudah berisik seperti biasa jika menyangkut

'Apa dia tidak tau seberapa bimbangnya aku?' batin Rose dengan sebal sambil melirik Scorpius dengan tajam, sedang yang dilirik hanya terus berceloteh ria bersama Al mengenai quidditch seolah tak menyadari ada aura membunuh dari Rose, tapi sayangnya Scorpius sudah kebal akan aura tersebur karna ia sudah pernah merasakan aura yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Rose melihat James sang kapten Gryffindor menurunkan ketinggian sapu terbangnya, lalu terbang menghampiri Ariana yang saat itu sedang berjalan bersama Molly menuju danau Hitam

"Apa maumu Potter?" Tanya Ariana sambil menaikan satu alisnya

"Jadilah pacarku Evans, lalu saat kita lulus nanti jadilah kekasihku dan nanti saat kita sudah cukup umur maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Tanya James sambil menyulap sebuket bunga lily putih dari udara kosong, yang ditanya hanya diam begitu juga dengan Molly

Ariana tersenyum tipis kepada James "Finite," ucapnya singkat, sebuket lily putihpun menghilang

"Pikirkan dulu apa yang akan kau ucapkan Potter, kita baru 16 tahun, mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun lagi hatimu akan berubah haluan dari dirku, ayo Molly." Ariana mengamit lengan Molly dan kembali berjalan menuju Daun Hitam untuk bersantai.

Banyak yang memberi James semangat api yang membara, sedang Rose bangun

"Aku pergi dulu." Kini Rose tau kepada siapa ia harus menceritakan semua kendalanya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

Rose berlari menghampiri Ariana dan Molly yang sedang duduk di tepi danau Hitam, tak sadar sejak tadi Scorpius memperhatikan Rose, hingga 'Pluk' Al memukul pelan punggung Scorpius

"Aku mendukungmu 100 % untuk mendapatkan Rose, tapi jangan pernah campakan dia Mate," ujar Al lalu kembali menonton latihan quidditch Gryffindor bersama Mary dan Jean

"Aku terlalu mencintainya Al, aku tidak pernah punya niat untuk mencampakan dirinya Rose Hermione Weasley," Gumam Scorpius lalu kembali focus menonton latihan bersama Al

"Ariana, Molly!" Panggil Rose dengan nada terengah–engah

"Tarik nafas dulu Rose," ucap Molly perihatin sedang Ariana memgeluarkan tongkat miliknya.

"Jika sudah rileks, barulah kau bicara Rose," ucap Ariana sambil memandang kearah luasnya danau Hitam

"Aku bingung, bisakah kalian berdua membantuku?" Tanya Rose pelan, kepalanya tertunduk lesuh membuat Molly agak perihatin

"Tentu, tapi yang harus kau lakukan pertama kali adalah bercerita apa masalahmu," kata Ariana masih berdiam diri tanganya masih senang tiasa memegang tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu Rowan dan berinti Unicorn.

"Scorpius, ia menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku, dan parahnya aku belum menjawab sampai saat ini, padahal ia sudah mengatakanya dari 2 minggu yang lalu," kata Rose tertunduk bingung

"Lalu ia masih menagihmu untuk menjawabnya?" Tanya Molly

"Tentu saja!" kata Rose, masih dengan wajah bingungnya, Molly tersenyum maklum sejak kecil mengenal Rose, baru kali ini ia melihat sepupunya yang mempunyai tempramen sama dengan uncle Ron ini bingung dan resah.

Ariana memandang langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan berganti malam

"Jawabanya sudah ada pada hatimu sendiri Rose, seperti tongkat sihir kita," ucap Ariana sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya membuat sebuah percikan biru muda yang indah keluar dari tongkat sihirnya

"Tongkat sihir, yang memilih pemiliknya, begitu juga dengan hati kita masing–masing, semua berlomba untuk masuk kedalam hatimu tapi hanya seseorang saja yang dapat memenangkan hatimu." Ariana memandang agak sendu

"Intinya kau hanya harus percaya, kata hatimu akan membawamu ke hati yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya." Ariana menarik nafas dan berdiri, rambut coklat kehitamaan miliknya sedikit berkibar terkena angin

"Ayo kita masuk, Molly, Rose!" ajak Ariana, mata ruby milik Rose menatap mata coklat hazel mirip dengan punya sang ibu, mata yang menetramkan segala masalah dan pikiran mengenai hati.

'Aku percaya!' batin Rose kini mulai bisa yakin.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor sedang Molly menuju asrama Ravenclaw

"Semoga beruntung Rose," ucap Ariana lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Great Hall pada malam hari begitu menawan, langit–langit di atas disulap sedemikian rupa membuat rasa hangat dan ramainya natal yang sebentar lagi akan kita rasakan mulai tercipta, dan disinilah Rose berkumpul dengan para temanya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga bahkan Ariana yang Evans sudah Rose anggap sebagai kakak kandung sendiri.

"Jangan melamun lagi Rose, cukup tadi saja saat pelajaran Transfigurasi," kata Mary tegas sambil memerikan makanan dalam porsi cukup banyak kepada Rose, Ariana memandang heran melihat Louis dan Fred masuk hanya berdua biasanya akan adan si Frank Longbottom dan James Potter yang selalu setia bersama mereka.

"Louis, James kemana?" Tanya Ariana, mendengar pertanyaan tersebut sontak Fred yang duduk disebelah Louis terbatuk dengan cara di sengaja

"Apa kita tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Fred

"Bahwa Princess Gryffindor kita yang satu ini, menanyakan keberadaan sang pangeran Arogan," Fred menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang ia buat

"James sedang dihukum oleh Hagrid bersama Frank mencuci kuali karna membuat beberapa makanan khusus untuk hewan peliharaan Hagrid sangat berantakan," cerita Louis

"Aku harus menyeretnya untuk patrol nanti malam," kata Ariana dengan cuek menanggapi semua godaan dari semua anak di meja asrama Gryffindor kecuali Rose.

Saat ini Rose memakan makananya tidak bernafsu, ia sangat takut memberikan jawabanya kepada Scorpius entah mengapa, tapi ia seorang Gryffindor maka Rose harus membulatkan tekadnya.

Hingga – ding– dong– ding, suara jam besar terdengar dan seluruh anak sudah harus berada di asramanya masing–masing, Rose Weasley mengetatkan mantel hangat miliknya ia langsung saja turun dari lubang asrama Gryffindor melihat Scorpius Malfoy berdiri dengan gagahnya menunggunya

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Rose suaranya agak parau

"Kau kenapa Rose?" Tanya Scorpius dengan lembut, Yeah inilah sifat asli Scorpius Malfoy yang terlihat begitu penyayang terhadap orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu, bahkan Scorpius memanggil nama depannya bukan nama Marga di depan semuanya termasuk Al

"Sebaiknya kita mulai patroli," ajak Rose, disertai anggukan kecil dari si Malfoy junior tersebut.

Koridor Hogwarts terasa sangat panjang dan berliku untuk mala mini, padahal mereka berdua sudah membuat rute yang sangat strategis dan sangat ampuh. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam hingga mereka berdua sontak berhenti melangkah mendengar suara 'BRUK' dari arah tangga mereka berjalan perlahan dengan menggunakan jubah gaib yang mereka pinjam dari Al tentunya.

Scorpius membekap mulut Rose, agar gadis Weasley ini tidak menjerit kaget melihat Ariana terjatuh saat menaiki tangga bersama James, lalu dengan gagahnya James menggendong Ariana sambil berucap

"Jangan coba sekali–sekali ini kau membantah nona," ucap James dengan seringai yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya membuat Ariana memukul pelan dada James.

Merasa aman Rose dan Scorpius membuka jubah gaib dan kembali melanjutkan patrol

"Kenapa mereka juga harus berpatroli?" Tanya Scorpius heran

"Karna mereka berdua mendapat tugas khusus dari Prof. McGonagall, mereka akan menjadi pasangan ketua murid yang baru," ucap Rose dengan pelan, tapi tetap saja Scorpius bisa mendengarnya

"Lagipula mereka cocok," imbuh Scorpius disambut anggukan kecil dari Rose

Selesai berpatroli, Scorpius mengantar Rose sampai di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, setelah aku menunggu selama 2 minggu?" Tanya Scorpius

"Kau memang baru bertanya kepadaku 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi yang kurasakan kau sudah menyukaiku sejak lama apa itu benar?" Tanya Rose, Scorpius tersenyum kecil langsung memeluk Rose dengan sayang.

"Seseorang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau hanya harus percaya, kata hatimu akan membawamu ke hati yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya dan kini aku percaya akan hal itu," ujar Rose membenamkan seluruh kepalanya kedalam pelukan Scorpius

"Kalau begitu, kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu? Aku menyukaimu Rose," ucap Scorpius pelan

"Aku juga menyukaimu Scorp, tapi jika saudaraku memberitaukan hal ini kepada ayahku, kaulah orang pertama yang harus menjelaskan semua kepada ayah," ucap Rose sambil menintikan air mata karna bahagia.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada 2 orang yang melihat semua kejadian mereka dari awal mereka selesai berpatroli.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan melupakan hal ini," ujar James dengan tanganya yang masih setia memapah Ariana yang tadi tidak sengaja terkilir.

"Jangan ganggu suasana mereka James," ucap Ariana

"Tentu saja, sebagai gantinya kau harus mau berkencan denganku sebulan penuh Miss. Evans," ucap James

Ariana hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban

Saat kalian sadar, kalian juga memiliki rasa yang sama kepada orang tersebut, maka ungkapkanlah jangan sampai terlambat, jika terlambat selalu ada kata penyesalan pastikan datang diakhir dan itu memang benar.

.

.

Cinta itu menurutku tak butuh alasan

Asal kita melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia

Maka kita akan ikut bahagia

Orang jatuh cinta itu semuanya tidak salah

Mungkin hanya caranyalah yang agak salah

Tapi intinya

Sangat menyenangkan bila mendengar bahwa perasaan kita tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

Dan mulailah mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang kau miliki kepada dirinya

.

.

"Aku Rose Hermione Weasley, gadis berusia 15 tahun yang sedang mengalami namanya jatuh cinta, dan cinta pertamaku bernama Scorpius Malfoy"

.

.

END

* * *

Note:

Hallo LovelyMina kembali lagi, sekarang muncul dengan One Shoot Scorpius - Rose

Tadinya sih niatnya ingin Dramione, tapi entah kenapa jadi kepikiran soal anak mereka masing-masing

hm, baginya yang ingin tau siapa itu Ariana Evans sudah terlihat jelaskan?

dia itu cewek incaranya si James. dari kelas 1 tapi selalu di tolak oleh Ariana, dan kini Arianapun ngga mau bohongi perasaanya sendiri

jadi Happy ending deh buat mereka semua

maaf jika typo dan yang lainya banyak banget, soalnya aku bikin fict ini tadi pas jam 8 malem langsung ku edit dan jadilah ku publish

bentar lagi aku mau ganti status jadi Hiatus

makanya aku perbanyak fict yang ingin ku publish biar idenya ngga hilang

Review?

Salam

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
